Waking Up Next To You
by JazzM137
Summary: Things look like they are on the up for Boyd and Grace...but for how long is it gonna last? Might get a little angsty and a little less Boyd/Grace...
1. Chapter 1

_Morning streamed through Jess' thin curtains as she buried her head under her pillow, desperate for another ten minutes sleep before the start of a hectic day. Closing her eyes she slipped quickly back into a deep slumber._

_There was a man with silver hair and he made her sad, he made her so extremely sad but she didn't know why. He looked her in the eyes and opened his mouth to speak but the voice that escaped his lips wasn't his, Jess didn't know what he would sound like but she knew that he didn't sound like her daughter,_

"_Mummy! Mummy! WAKE UP!"_

_Moving her head from it's nice dark retreat she winced at the light as she started to get up to do all the things that needed to be done before dropping Taylor at school and going to work._

_Boyd lay admiring Grace as a ray of light played across her sleeping features. Kissing her on the forehead he rolled over and started to get out of bed and start getting ready but he felt a hand on his back. Turning his head Boyd saw the tousled beauty of the woman he loved. Unable to resist her in such an attractive state he lay back down next to her. Grace looked deep into his eyes and saw everything she could ever want. Moving closer she kissed him her hands stroking his strong bare chest. Breaking away Peter caressed the side of her face before starting to get out of bed again. As he felt Grace's fingertips just about touch his skin he spoke rationalising his feelings,_

"_Grace, we have to get up or we'll never get to work today!"_

"_Well..." Grace paused suggestively as she drew patterns on the bed sheets with her finger, "We don't _have _to go to work today. I'm sure Spencer could deal with the paperwork." Boyd looked wistful as he contemplated the thought of spending all day in bed with Grace and he was just about to crack, so Grace decided to try and give him a friendly nudge in the right direction,_

"_Peter imagine all the things we could do if we just stay here..." Boyd shook his head as if to dispel all the ideas that had sprung into his mind and continued to button his shirt._

"_The thing is Grace, as much as I'd love to do all the things you were thinking about but all I'd be able to be think about is that Spencer, Stella and Eve would know what we're doing,"_

"_Oh look at you, Mr. 'Scaryman' Boyd a prude!" Grace stifled a laugh but Boyd decided that he was going to let that one pass, though he assured his ego that he wouldn't stand for another one. Tying his tie Boyd walked around the bed and kissed Grace again,_

"_I'll see you downstairs in twenty minutes yeah?" Grace nodded her agreement before nodding off again. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Half an hour later Grace walked down the stairs, her head lost in her immeasurable brown bag,_

_"So you're finally ready then?" Boyd was as impatient as he could ever be with Grace, so he wasn't even slightly peeved by his usual standards._

_"I Can't find my bloody keys!" Grace had a twinkle in her eyes, "We can't go to work now!" Boyd was almost tempted by her excuses but a little part of him knew that they had to go to work,_

_"Well it's a good thing I have a car then." Grace crossed the room and clung to Boyd's arm and whispered into his ear,_

_"We don't have to...we could go just back upstairs,"_

_"Grace." The note of finality in his voice told Grace that any further applications would also be similarly refused._

_"Fine then." She muttered before she changed her mood completely, opening the front door she headed out into the glorious but fleeting sunshine._

_"Taylor if you don't get your shoes on this second I'm leaving you here!"_

_"_**_NO_**_Mummy! I'm putting them on!" True enough, there she sat obscured by the living room door trying to squeeze her left foot into her right shoe. Jess only just managed to suppress a laugh._

_"Let me help." With in seconds the shoes were on the proper feet and Taylor and Jess left the house hand in hand._

_Standing at the pedestrian crossing opposite her school, Taylor shouted to her mother who was all of ten meters away,_

_"Look Mummy, I'm good I'm waiting..."_

_There was a blood curdling scream and then nothing. All jess could do was run, lifting her child's body into her arms she cradled her close to her body as her tears steamed into Taylor's bloody mass of hair. Suddenly Jess could hear a car door slam as she saw a figure running from the scene,_

_"You Bastard!"_

_10 minutes later Boyd and Grace were heading through their little estate as they avoided the morning rush._

_"Boyd look!" Grace pointed a head to the dire scene that lay ahead of them. Two officers were restraining a woman as a body was being bagged. Stopping the car at the curb, Boyd got out and approached the security tape,_

_"DSI Peter Boyd" He flashed his badge, "What happened?"_

_"'Hit and Run' Five year old, that's the mother over there." Boyd followed the line of the sergeant's arm. The woman was distraught, she looked as if her whole world had just crumbled up around her. She was now clinging to the arm of a female police officer who was trying to console her. Motioning for Grace to follow him, Boyd ducked under the barrier and headed towards the grieving woman._

_ "I'm Detective Superintendent Boyd and this is…" Boyd never got a chance to introduce Grace because as soon as Boyd had mentioned his rank Jess had set upon him, her tear-stained cheeks glistening as she questioned him hysterically,_

_ "Are you in charge? You have to find the man who did this! Why aren't you looking for him? Taylor was five!" Jess then broke down into tears unable to string a sentence together._

_ --_

_ "Team listen up! We have a new case."_

_ "Cold Case." Corrected Stella_

_ "No new case. Does anyone listen to me anymore?" said Boyd in mock exasperation_

_ "But…" Stella started inquisitively, Boyd mowed straight in clearing up any misunderstandings,_

_ "I was the first to the scene so the commissioner let me keep it." Boyd now pointed to the pictures of the crime scene and continued, "Taylor Port-James was walking to school with her mother Jess Port. She ran ahead of her mother but stopped at the bollards," Boyd pointed to the picture of the road, "It was then she was hit. The only way the car could have hit her was if it had come right off the road and on to the path. She died almost instantly." Spence exhaled loudly, Stella sat chewing her fingernail and Eve looked around at the team._

_ "I should be able to get prints from the car,"_

_ "Well that's good news at least." Grace was handing freashly brewed tea to everyone. Their cases were never pleasant, but the death of a child was always especially bad._


	3. Chapter 3

__

_"Boyd!" Eve had walked into the bullpen from the lab, her stride full of purpose; she was now hovering at Boyd's door. He looked busy. He was leaning back in his chair, a look of deep relaxation spread across his features. Grace was standing behind him her hands working the knots out of his shoulders. When they realised that Eve was standing there they almost visibly jumped back into a semblance of normality._

_"What do you want?" Boyd seemed most vexed at the interruption of his massage. Eve walked across the room to the desk and sat down._

_"Well, you know I impounded the car and checked it," _

_"Yeah"_

_"I checked it very thoroughly," Eve was taking her time and it was doing nothing to improve Boyd's mood._

_"Keep moving"_

_"I found only one set of clear prints...they belong to the owner of the car," Boyd looked perplexed,_

_"How?"_

_"He's on the database." Grace made the shape of an 'O' with her mouth, which quickly turned into a question,_

_"Should we bring him in?" Boyd flicked his sleeve back and checked his watch,_

_"Brilliant idea, but it's actually eleven o'clock," Grace's mouth went back to the 'O'._

_--_

_Half an hour later Boyd called Grace into his office. Holding Grace close to his body in an all-consuming hug he started to talk,_

_"I have some more work to do today, but I don't want you to have to hang around, so you take the car and I'll take a taxi home." Grace didn't want to make Boyd take a taxi home but she could do with a nice long bath so she jumped on the opportunity._

_"Fine. I'll be waiting for you at home." She had a little mischievous smile that made Boyd hold her tighter and kiss her passionately. It wasn't long before Boyd found himself alone in CCHQ but he had plenty of work to occupy his mind so he didn't think about it. He became so engrossed in what he was writing the he didn't hear the double doors go or the quiet knock at his office door and he didn't know that anyone was in the building until the door swung open._

_Boyd looked up from his desk and he saw Jess._

_"Oh" Jess didn't move from her position by the door way but instead she hung back looking sheepish,_

_"I wanted to say sorry, sorry about having a go this morning…I was…I was in a state…" With this she started to cry, large rolling tears that made tracks down her face, she fumbled around in her pockets for a tissue but she couldn't find one. Boyd stood up and proffered Jess the tissue box that lay on his table. He had never used them but he kept them there just in case there was a particularly emotional interview. She took a tissue gladly and mopped her eyes but the paper wouldn't staunch the flow. Boyd held out his arms offering comfort. She took this gesture readily burying her head into his shoulder._

_Boyd stroked her hair and murmured reassurances to her, "It's going to be alright, don't worry." Jess lapped up his deep soothing words as she felt the tears diminishing by the second._

_Boyd kept stroking her hair, holding her tight to his chest. They stood in their embrace for what seemed like hours but after a moment they pulled away. Boyd looked kind of embarrassed but Jess didn't notice, she raised her head, went on to her tiptoes and kissed him. She kissed him long and hard and Boyd kissed her back for an eternity._


End file.
